Scream Queens
Summary The show chronicles a group of unknown actresses competing for a supporting role in the new horror movie ''Oblivion''. Shad Stamp directed contestants during acting challenges, Jessa Aitken acted as a mentor, while Garry Michael provided instruction — and all three also acted as judges Contestants Elimination Chart Episodes Episode 1 '''Challenge''': Pray for their lives to a murderer '''Winner: '''Coryn '''Director's test''': Sexy Slither (Inspired by the scene of the bath tub) '''Great Salon: '''Anisa, Braelyn, Georgina, Lena, Nichole '''Leading Lady: '''Braelyn '''Bottom: '''Anisa, Georgina '''Axed: '''Georgina '''Drama:''' As they did not know who to choose to cook the first night, they decided that Coryn should choose for winning the first challenge. She choosed Lena, Linette, and Mona, meanwhile to the other girls had an alcohol drinking party on the bedroom and did not waited for them. Lena was very bitter with Coryn's party as she though she was very phony for winning the first challenge. Episode 2 '''Challenge''': Meet a casting director (Harriet Alesha Bradley) '''Winner: '''Jeong '''Director's test''': Photo-Shoot* '''Great Salon: '''Braelyn, Coryn, Ginger, Lena, Linette, Mona '''Leading Lady: '''Mona '''Bottom: '''Coryn, Ginger, Linette '''Axed:''' Linette '''Drama: '''Anisa had a meltdown when she returned from the Great Salon, she thinks she has a lot of talent and she could not canalize it well in the challenges. The next day, the girls gossiped about Lena and her sleep-thing, when there aren't any challenge, she just goes to bed to rest or to sleep. They feel she is very rude, meanwhile Linette informs Coryn how Lena talked badly about her the first night. Ginger secretly understands Lena, because this is a competition and not a summer camp, but she needs to have a good relationship with everybody, because she does not works well in tension. *Movie posters '''Blood Skate:''' Lena '''Tie/Die''': Ginger '''Prom Scream:''' Coryn '''The Mummy Maker:''' Nichole '''Thin Skin:''' Linette '''Don't go to the water''': Jeong '''Blinded by the Fright''': Anisa '''The Butcher's Girl:''' Mona '''Monster's Wedding:''' Braelyn Episode 3 '''Challenge''': Acrobatic jump from a window '''Winner: '''Coryn '''Director's test''': Fight against the killer '''Great Salon: '''Braelyn, Coryn, Ginger, Lena, Mona '''Leading Lady: '''Coryn '''Bottom: '''Braelyn,''' '''Lena '''Axed: '''Braelyn '''Drama: '''In the first challenge, Jeong and Nichole were too scared to jump, meanwhile Jeong could do it, Nichole stopped when the jump moment arrived and said she could not jump, she started crying, but her mentor encouraged her to use that fear and gave her a 2nd chance. In the party, Lena drank too much alcohol and confesses to Mona she feels she is too over-acted in her perfomanes and does not see her as a lead character, but in a more supporting role of the token black chick, Mona was very offended by these words and a fight started but was stopped when they had to return in the limousine. In the ride, Coryn and Lena had a fight, because Lena threw the blame of not being socialized with the others to Coryn, because she along with Mona and Linette were not invited in the first party because they had to cook and was pretty annoyed. They had to practice in duos for the 2nd challenge where they had to switch the killer and the victim. One of the duos were Lena and Mona, and when Lena had the killer role, Mona gave her uncounciously a big kick that threw her to the ground, Lena refuses to continue the training alhough Mona said she was sorry and she did not meant to. There was also a controversial moment in the scene recordings, when the sound techinician did not record the sound at first and had to repeat a good Lena's scene again, which had the result of her calling him "stupid" that was censored by the judges. Episode 4 '''Challenge''': The brain that woulnd't die '''Winner: '''Anisa '''Director's test''': Reform School Zombie-Squad trailer '''Great Salon: '''Anisa, Coryn, Ginger, Lena, Mona, Nichole '''Leading Lady: '''Anisa '''Bottom: '''Coryn, Mona, Nichole '''Axed: '''Coryn '''Drama: '''A fight between Coryn and Lena started again when they returned from the Great Salon, when Coryn though that Lena was undeserving for staying there over her friend Braelyn, with Lena repeating she did not decided to evict Braelyn, it where the judges who did it. Meanwhile, Jeong had a meltdown where she felt she was not being really noticed by the judges. Durind the next day night's, Anisa, Coryn and Nichole decided to make a cake in Braelyn's honor, but it got burned, and they let it in the kitchen without cleaning it. In the morning, Lena got angry seeing how dirty the kitchen was and went to the girls to tell them to clean, but they ignored her, they are too tired because they have a hangover. Coryn thinks that Lena is the cancer of the house. During the character selection in the director's challenge, and when they revealed that Jeong and Lena's character had to have some kisses and a couple of scenes together, Lena felt it was not going to function well as she and Jeong had no chemestry. When they were recording the trailer, Coryn did not wanted Lena to watch her scenes if it was not necessary by the script, but she was there laughing meanwhile Coryn was acting, she got angry and started to yell at her over and over again. When the director felt that it was better Lena quit the set meanwhile Coryn was recording, Coryn had forgotten all her phrases and had to repeat the scene more than fifteen times. Cast for Reform School Zombie Squad '''Anisa '''as... Shannon '''Coryn''' as... Liliana '''Ginger '''as... Carrie '''Jeong''' as... Kat '''Lena''' as... Vanessa '''Mona''' as... Dana '''Nichole '''as... Lisa Episode 5 '''Challenge''': Talk to the kille in a pool of blood '''Winner: '''Anisa '''Director's test''': "Friends attacked in a camping by cockroaches" scene '''Great Salon: '''Ginger, Jeong, Lena, Mona, Nichole '''Leading Lady: '''Mona '''Bottom: '''Ginger, Jeong, Lena '''Axed: '''Jeong '''Drama: '''After Anisa won the advantage of choosing her partner in the Director's test, Nichole was very dissapointed that her friend didn't chose her instead of Lena. When they talked about it, Nichole though Anisa thinks she is a bad actress and they got into a big argument that Anisa decided to stop when it got too hard. Mona was annoyed because of a look that Anisa gave to her after she got into a bikini in the pool challenge, Nichole later told her that Anisa actually though her bikini was the most horrible thing on the earth. In the director's test, the recording was stopped many times because of Lena's fear to cockroaches. The pairs were: Anisa-Lena, Ginger-Jeong, Mona-Nichole Episode 6 '''Challenge''': Play the possessed girl '''Winner: '''Mona '''Director's test''': Sexy Vampire '''Great Salon: '''Anisa, Ginger, Lena, Mona, Nichole '''Leading Lady: '''Anisa '''Bottom: '''Mona, Nichole '''Axed: '''Nichole '''Drama: '''Garry Michael, as the girl's coach, proposed a game, they have to put in pairs elected by him (Anisa-Mona, GInger.Nichole, and he put himself with Lena), they had to act as they drank a magical potion and they are possessed by the soul of their mate, and they have to explain their feelings. Anisa explained how she (acting as Mona) was a poor black girl with over-weight, but that's not a handicap, because she is as valuable as the others. Mona felt very offended by Anisa's words, she thinks she did not well and started yelling to her "It's my talent and not my colour that brough me here!!", Garry had to stop the game because Mona started to mocking Anisa's behaviour. Anisa felt very sorry because it was not her intention to hurt Mona's feelings. Episode 7 '''Challenge''': 5 minutes to say goodbye '''Winner: '''Anisa '''Director's test''': Good side vs Evil side '''Great Salon: '''Anisa, Ginger, Lena, Mona '''Leading Lady: '''Lena '''Bottom: '''Anisa, Mona '''Axed: '''Mona '''Drama:''' Lena did not understand why Anisa won the leading lady last week, she though she was the best perfomance and Anisa already won too many competitions. In the ending of the Challenge, when Anisa won again, Lena had a meltdown, she though she really deserved to win all of this times but she did not because of her harsh attittude that the judges don't like, she says she feels very nervous in the house and is not like she is outside the house, Jessa answered that they are going to reject her many tiems in her carreer as an actress, because that forms part of the job. Anisa and Lena later talked about it, and she felt better. Episode 8 '''Challenge''': Chased by the killer '''Axed: '''Ginger '''Director's test''': Saw III scene '''Winner: '''Lena '''Drama:''' Lena had some problems with the directorºof the Chase Scene and they had an argument about Lena's difficulty for coordinate the moves. Elimination Chart Edgic Chart